


Snowball Fights

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Flirty Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Snowball Fight, logince meets, roman is BLOND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Roman was heading back home when he got slammed in the face with a snowball.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: One Shots Yall [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Kudos: 29





	Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing fast today. Send me prompts @fander-pest on tumblr

Roman was heading back home when he got slammed in the face with a snowball. 

“Sorry, kiddo! That was supposed to hit Logan!” 

A brunette sprinted behind him, shouting. “Patton! I’m holding books!” 

As Patton’s shots wildly missed Logan and Virgil, and hit almost everyone else, a full out war broke out. 

Snow was flying everywhere, and books were abandoned on benches as the owners were soaked. 

Roman grinned, picking up a snowball. He scanned the crowd, looking for a suitable target. His eyes rested on Logan, the brunette who Patton had attacked. They were trying to run and save their books, so Roman chucked a snowball straight at their head. 

“Who threw that!” They shouted angrily. Logan's eyes rested on Roman, who was trying to edge away. 

They put down their books and picked up snow, scanning for Roman’s blond hair. 

As he tried to run, a ball of slush hit the back of his head. 

He grabbed another snowball and threw himself into a frenzy of snow. 

Almost half an hour later, the crowd dispersed, and Roman was almost alone on the grass with Logan. 

“Sorry I, um, absolutely soaked you.”

“And you, ?”

“Roman. You’re Logan, right?”

“Yes.”

“So, can I take you out sometimes?”

“What? That’s… sudden.”

“Yeah, but you’re hot.” Roman said with a smirk.

“Welp.” They muttered. “Study date, first. Then I’ll decide whether you can take me on a real date.”

“I hope I can pass the test, then.” Roman shot Logan a wink as he walked away, and they  _ melted. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would rock!


End file.
